Naruto and hinata: bridging the gap
by Anime-Pixie255
Summary: my idea of what would happen if hinata went with naruto in the 3 yr time skip! fluff.
1. Chapter 1: the biggening

**Author's notes:** The inspiration for this fanfic came from the best fanfic I have ever read which is two halves by dame wren (It's a girl by the way), just as a tip, if you do read that, she mentions about a sequel called twice shy but she never finished it and abandoned it so it is practically impossible to find so don't bother, oh and I've used her idea of Naruto and Hinata being sent away on pair training together. Anyway the time in which my fanfic takes place is starting at the last episode of Naruto and ending at the first of Naruto Shippuden or part 2 as some people like to call it so yea it's in the time jump. I had to invent some characters for this, so don't get mad if I write about a character that doesn't exist ok! Tell me if ya want me to continue this or I'll stop writing it ok!

Spoilers: the last 2 ep's of Naruto and the first ep of Naruto... um the one where he's older Shippuden or something? And maybe some techniques and flashbacks to random ep's.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters and I do not expect to gain any profit from this fanfic.

Reason for rating: it has some mushy love stuff and some violent battles in later chapters and maybe some swearing but not in this chapter.

Please review

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: ok guys let's get this fanfic on the roll!

Naruto: Do I get a cool new technique?!

Me: maybe in chap like 3 or something

Naruto: I have to wait that long?!

Me: yes

Naruto: why (puppy eyes)

Me: because I'm the writer and your not! Now to the fanfic!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1**

Naruto had just come back from operation 'return a favour', yet he was called for another big mission straight away.

As he walked down the streets of Konoha, headed toward granny Tsunade's office he wondered what was so important that all 11 of his comrades had been called in.

When he got to the doors of her office almost everyone was already there. They were all waiting on lazy Shikamaru to arrive. Naruto walked over to Sakura in hope she would know what was going on, as he approached he asked "do you know what's going on Sakura-chan?". She was sorry to say "actually I've no idea what's going on".

Just then everyone stopped talking and stared at the window Shikamaru was now standing in with fresh cuts all over his face. "What the hell happened to you?" Tsunade asked. "Well my mum and dad got into another fight and I sorta got in the way of a glass my mum threw, humph women" Shikamaru said being his usual skeptical towards women self.

"Okaaaay… you'd better get inside with the rest of us" Tsunade said. "Hai" said Shikamaru. After he was inside Sakura quickly healed his cuts all the while Naruto complimenting her, then Tsunade began to explain why they were here.

"I've called you here because the missions have slowed down a bit so you can probably get the next 2 and half years off…" before Tsunade could continue the exited young ninjas all started to whoopee and yell but none as loud as Naruto so she put a silencing technique on them " now as I was saying BUT that would be a waste of time so I've organized for some of the best ninja trainers around to train you in partner fighting for the next 2 years all but one pair will rotate between their group of trainers until the time is up and it's out of the village so you'll leave tomorrow and…"

again she was interrupted, Shikamaru had broken her jutsu as it was only a low level technique "hang on without you know who ( meaning Sasuke) we're one short" he said

"yes I realize that we are one short that is why kiba will team up with Akamaru and get trained by a human + animal duo specialist. Kiba you may go now, she's waiting outside".

When she released the silencing jutsu Kiba let out a loud yipee then ran out the door. Almost immediately after he had left Naruto objected that they should get some time off but she wouldn't listen and left him pouting.

"Now as for the rest of you" she continued "take a random card from this pile, if you get a 1 write your name on the card and put some of chakra into it then put it in this box. This is how we will decide the groups. If you got a 2 on your card and wanna be with someone try to identify their chakra in their card by the feel of it. After you draw your partner pick up one of the folders and they will tell you who your trainers are, now go".

As she finished they all drew a card, Naruto, Sakura, Neji, Chogi and Ino all got a 1, once they had put their name into the box, the remaining people that got a 2 started to draw the names from the box.. Shikamaru went first and got Chogi then Rock Lee got Sakura and went on and on about how youth had lead him to his pick but then Tsunade shushed him and said to get the green folder as he had a special course because he could only use taijutsu. Sakura sighed then followed him out the door. Then Shino drew Ino and she threw a fit so they had to shut her up with a silencing technique. After Ino's fit Tenten drew Neji and they left.

When Hinata realized he had been paired with Naruto her heart skipped a beat. Then she looked at Naruto and half smiled sheepishly Naruto gave her a big grin and said "after Sakura got the same number I did, I hoped I'd get you".

Hinata blushed and started to fantasize about her and Naruto being the toughest fighting pair ever but she was brought out of her own world when Tsunade said "well congrads you're the lucky last and that means you get trained by Kincho (which means golden butterfly in Japanese, yes I did my research) she's not only going to be your trainer but she knows almost everything you'll need and is a jutsu creator so you'll get your very own jutsus! Oh and you'll be training for 3 years not 2".

Naruto was so ecstatic he couldn't wait to leave tomorrow and secretly neither could Hinata. "Oh and don't worry about your dad being angry because you where partnered up with Naruto Hinata, I'll handle him" Tsunade added.

Hinata smiled and then started to play with her index fingers, like she always did, as she left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: so what da ya think?

Naruto: meh…

Me: grrrrrr…

Hinata: um… please review…


	2. Chapter 2: leaving town starting life

**Author's notes:** The inspiration for this fanfic came from the best fanfic I have ever read which is two halves by dame wren (It's a girl by the way), just as a tip, if you do read that, she mentions about a sequel called twice shy but she never finished it and abandoned it so it is practically impossible to find so don't bother, oh and I've used her idea of Naruto and Hinata being sent away on pair training together. Anyway the time in which my fanfic takes place is starting at the last episode of Naruto and ending at the first of Naruto Shippuden or part 2 as some people like to call it so yea it's in the time jump. I had to invent some characters for this, so don't get mad if I write about a character that doesn't exist ok! Tell me if ya want me to continue this or I'll stop writing it ok!

Spoilers: the last 2 ep's of Naruto and the first ep of Naruto... um the one where he's older Shippuden or something? And maybe some techniques and flashbacks to random ep's.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters and I do not expect to gain any profit from this fanfic.

Reason for rating: it has some mushy love stuff and some violent battles in later chapters and maybe some swearing but not in this chapter.

Please review

Me: well hers chap 2 oh and I'll be fixing the clustered writing soon just getting thing organized wit h me new editor! He doesn't have a file yet though so I can't tell you his name.

Naruto: when do I get a new technique?

Me: soon but not yet, be patient.

Naruto: Mmmmm…

Me: any who enjoy the chap!

The next morning Naruto and Hinata waited impatiently at the village gates with their bags as they waited for Kincho to pick them up.

Naruto was impatiently pacing whilst repeating "come on, come on hurry up". Hinata tried to calm him down by nervously saying "I-I'm sure she'll g-get here soon, I mean she c-can't be later than kakashi".

Naruto chuckled and said "I think we'll get along just fine Hina-chan".

Hinata blushed and started to play with her index fingers again. Just then Kakashi got back from an S-rank mission and started to wave at them. "You must be off to the partner training, tell me who got Kincho?" he asked.

"Naruto grinned brightly and said "us".

"Oh good luck with that one" he said and then he disappeared into the village. Wile Naruto and Hinata where trying to figure out what he meant a strange voice from behind them said "you must be Naruto and Hinata".

As they turned to look at her she smiled brightly and said "I'm Kincho nice to meet ya!"

Naruto and Hinata's mouth's stood wide open, this was the person whose name meant golden butterfly? Her hair was a very dark green and in long dreadlocks that had been put into a ponytail. She was wearing black leather pants and jacket with a plain white t-shirt underneath and she had large, chunky, black leather biker boots on. The look was completed with a pair of black shade's. She only had one of the straps on her tattered backpack over her shoulder and she was about 20 years old.

As she approached Naruto and Hinata, their mouth's still open, she said "it's rude to stare with your mouths open" and pushed their mouths shut.

Naruto still a bit dazed asked "if you're not pretty then why does your name mean golden butterfly?".

Kincho instantly whacked him over the head and said "I've just got my own style kid and besides you're the ninja in bright orange!".

Naruto growled at her and folded his arms. "Shouldn't we get going?" Hinata asked.

"Yes you're quite right, quite right well follow me kid's!" Kincho replied. Naruto was already frustrated by this point and was not in the mood to be called kid "The names Naruto not _kid_ and I'm gonna be the future Hokage!" he yelled.

"Sorry kid" Kincho said she then turned around and started walking, Naruto grumbled and followed her.

As Hinata was about to follow her, her father came running to her screaming "there's no way in hell you're going with him" Tsunade was close on his tail.

Hinata whispered "run" then saw the gleam in her father's eyes and yelled "RUN!". All three of them started to run then Kincho stopped tuned around and stared at Hinata's father made some seals too quick to read and then he froze in his tracks and fell over.

"Granny Tsunade I thought you said you'd handle him!" yelled Naruto.

"He was a bit too rash" Tsunade replied. "A BIT" yelled Naruto.

"I-It's all right Naruto I p-put up with this all the time" said Hinata quietly. Naruto looked puzzled but gave it a rest anyway.

"What did you do to him?" asked Hinata. "Don't worry I just paralyzed him, it'll wear off soon" replied Kincho. So they finally left Konoha not to return for 3 years.

It took two days to get to the forest their new secret home was in, it was covered with sweet smelling pine trees.

"Are we there yet" said Naruto. "For the last time no Naruto!" yelled Kincho "we're almost there though".

The trio stood at the base of a small waterfall that had some kind of mechanism attached to it. Kincho pulled a rope out of the falling water and tugged on it, a piece of wood and the mechanism lowered down splitting the water falling down and revealing a cave. "So we're living in a cave?" asked Naruto.

"No we're living beyond the cave" replied Kincho.

When all three of them were in the cave she tugged on the rope again and the wood lifted closing the gap in the water they had come through. Hinata shuddered at the darkness and dampness of the cave.

"You all right?" asked Naruto. Hinata blushed and nodded.

When they came out of the cave they had emerged into a small valley, it was filled with pine trees and palms an unusual combination, it had tall rock cliffs surrounding it, soft grass covered the ground, you could make out the faint sound of a water fall some where inside the valley and at the end of it was a huge mansion white with a gold trim around the edges here and there. "Welcome to your new home, my secret valley" beamed Kincho.

Naruto and Hinata stood their mouths wide open. "What did I tell you about your mouths?" Kincho sad as she shut them then walked over to the house.

Naruto and Hinata followed her staring at where they where going to live for the next 3 years. When they were at the front door Kincho opened it and said "please go sit over there" and pointed to a small lounge room.

Once they were all sitting down she began to explain what they were doing here "Look Naruto you didn't get me by chance you where going to get me any way, Hinata's just lucky she was partnered with you"

Naruto smiled brightly while Hinata blushed. "You got me because I'm also good at hiding and disappearing for months at a time. For some reason she wanted you hid Naruto".

Naruto's smile dropped and he thought of the Akatsuki and Itachi. "A-are you alright Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata.

"Naruto quickly snapped out of it and smiled at Hinata saying "I'm fine Hina-chan". "You'll start training tomorrow for now just settle in. I'll show you to your rooms" said Kincho. So she led them upstairs to their new rooms, with a room each and more to spare there was no longer any need for Hinata to stress about sleeping in the same room as Naruto as she had expected the house would be a small cottage since it was this far out in the woods.

They both unpacked their things and then met up outside Hinata's room. "Come on Hina-chan let's go explore!" said Naruto brightly.

Hinata nodded and blushed slightly. As the two of them wandered around the mansion looking at all the different rooms for training and study they started to get more and more familiar with the mansion, they figured out that it was in a rectangular shape with a courtyard and training yard in the middle. The training yard had a grass ground with a big tree at the back and marking of different types of arenas on the ground.

By the time they where finished exploring it was late and they both went to bed.

Me: you like?

Naruto: I guess…

Me: you're just grumpy you didn't get a new technique!

Hinata: b-b-be p-patient N-Naruto –Kun

Naruto: Um ok…

Me: (roles eyes) anyway R&R please!


	3. Chapter 3: unknown powers

**Author's notes:** The inspiration for this fanfic came from the best fanfic I have ever read which is two halves by dame wren (It's a girl by the way), just as a tip, if you do read that, she mentions about a sequel called twice shy but she never finished it and abandoned it so it is practically impossible to find so don't bother, oh and I've used her idea of Naruto and Hinata being sent away on pair training together. Anyway the time in which my fanfic takes place is starting at the last episode of Naruto and ending at the first of Naruto Shippuden or part 2 as some people like to call it so yea it's in the time jump. I had to invent some characters for this, so don't get mad if I write about a character that doesn't exist ok! Tell me if ya want me to continue this or I'll stop writing it ok!

Spoilers: the last 2 ep's of Naruto and the first ep of Naruto... um the one where he's older Shippuden or something? And maybe some techniques and flashbacks to random ep's.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters and I do not expect to gain any profit from this fanfic.

Reason for rating: it has some mushy love stuff and some violent battles in later chapters and maybe some swearing but not in this chapter.

Please review

Me: Chapi 3 is up! Sorry I'm late I've been busy oh and as you can see I've finally done the paragraph thing!

Naruto: about time

Me: shush you

Naruto: make me!

Me: rases eyebrow (Get's out pen and write on paper)

Naruto: Turnes female AAAAh! How did you do that!

Me: easy I'm the author! Now, too the story!

The next day they where up bright an early waiting in the training yard ready to go. The warm sun shone on Naruto's face; luckily they had started the training at start of summer so it was warm but not hot.

Then Kincho finally arrived "What took you so long Kincho?" asked Naruto.

"That's none of your business!" she replied.

Naruto grunted and folded his arms. Hinata just smiled at this still playing with her index fingers.

Kincho began the lesson "Now let me explain what we'll be doing first off, before we train you to work together we'll need to strengthen some of your individual skills so you have more options when we train you to work together so we'll start with one handed seals like the ones Naruto saw in the country of the wave".

Naruto was ecstatic; he couldn't wait to learn how to do one handed seals. "One handed seals help because you can form more complicated chakra patterns with them thus do more Justus's."

By the end of the week they had one seal to go to, the ram seal.

"You've both worked very hard this week and more than your skills have improved, your friendship has too" stated Kincho. Hinata blushed as she was trying to get the hang of the ram seal.

"I did it!" yelled Naruto.

Kincho sighed and told him to go help Hinata. Naruto tried to explain it to Hinata but it wasn't working.

"Try showing her how by moving her fingers" suggested Kincho.

"Hai" said Naruto. Hinata's heart was beating like crazy as Naruto moved behind her and moved her hand into the seal.

"See now you do it with the other hand" said Naruto. Hinata successfully did the one handed ram seal with both hands then smiled and blushed as Naruto moved in front of her.

"That's all for today we'll start on some new stuff tomorrow" said Kincho.

As Hinata and Naruto started move out of the training yard Kincho said "wait Naruto stay here I need t talk to you" so Naruto came back wile Hinata walked to her room.

"Now Naruto" Kincho began "I have been informed by Tsunade that you have the Kyubi (the nine-tailed fox demon) in you, I do not like you any less but there is a secret one handed seal called the fox seal and I think you should learn it as it could be useful when I make you your own justu"

Naruto was shocked, did she really not care about the Kyubi? "Wait back up, you don't care I'm the kyubi?" asked Naruto somewhat puzzled.

"You're not the demon he's sealed inside you" she replied. Naruto's face lit up like a light. No one had ever said that before. He couldn't help himself and hugged her tightly.

"Come on I'll show you the fox seal" she said in a soft voice, hugging him back and with that she began training him, she and Naruto had started to become friends.

The next day at breakfast Kincho and Naruto talked at the table while Hinata made cinnamon toast for breakfast as a small celebration because they had finished the one handed seals. Hinata came out with a big plate of cinnamon toast and said in shy voice "bon appetit"

Naruto's mouth watered as he licked his lips "wow Hina-chan this is great!" said Naruto enthusiastically right before stuffing his face. Kincho whacked him on the back of his head and reminded him to use him manners.

After breakfast they headed to the training yard to start the days training.

"all right you two, today we'll be working on some partners stuff. I'll teach you how to connect with your partners mind so you can tell what they're going to do" said Kincho.

"How will that help?" questioned Naruto.

"well… say you two were in a fight and the person Naruto was fighting was behind Hinata instead of going around her he could just charge right at her and she would know when to jump to avoid the attack thus the enemy is hit with a surprise attack!" she explained.

"Cool!" Naruto yelled.

"Of course to be safe you won't be fighting just yet. I'll have to perfect the mind connection first" said Kincho

"Now stand facing each other and close your eyes" Naruto and Hinata did as they where told but Hinata was shaking at the thought of it and blushed but by then Naruto had his eyes closed so he didn't see, luckily.

"Now try to sense each others chakra and follow it to the mind" Kincho explained.

All of a sudden everything Hinata could sense, so could Naruto, but then both of them could sense someone else and it wasn't Kincho it was evil.

When Naruto realized it was the kyubi he broke off as quickly as he could. "N-Naruto" said Hinata "what was that?"

Naruto lying said "I don't know" and dragged Kincho behind a tree after telling Hinata to stay there.

"Naruto what's going on" asked Kincho. "When I connected with Hinata she almost saw the kyubi, when we connect he tries to latch on the other person" said Naruto in a panicky voice.

" Hang on, if I put a special mind concealing Jutsu on the part of your mind he's in, only you will be able to sense him, not Hinata" Kincho said with some worry in her voice. "You'll be unable to use his chakra while you're connected with Hinata. Do you still want me to do it?" she asked.

Naruto nodded and braced himself. Kincho put her hands over his ears and whispered "partial demotic mind concealing Jutsu!" and then caught him as he fell and carried him to his room.

As Kincho passed Hinata she asked "what happened!" in shock.

Lying Kincho replied "After all that, he was accidentally tuning in on an old painful memory, so I kinda lost it and knocked him out" then she gave her a sheepish smile and said "He'll be fine he should wake up soon" as she walked off to his room.Hinata sighed and decided to stay and practice her hand sign speed.

When Kincho got to Naruto's room and put him on the bed he opened his eyes slightly and said weakly "did it work?" Kincho nodded and told him to rest.

After Naruto had passed out the next thing he new he was in a strange world with flowing colors and obscure shapes.

"Hello?" he said not knowing what to do. All of a sudden there was a dark figure in front of him, a girl his age. She was turning everything black. Once everything was shrouded in black she opened her eyes, they were bold red. In a demonic voice she said "I am known as the dream eater, I will haunt your dreams and kill your friends until you give yourself up to the Akatsuki"

Naruto snarled at her and said "no way" then her arm extended to wrap around his neck he couldn't breathe. He really couldn't breathe, some how she was inflicting pain to him through his dreams. He was about to give up when kyubi in a much smaller form than his real size jumped on her from behind and she said "I will appear once every night" before she vanished.

"Naruto" said the kyubi "She is not at full strength when she's not near you in real life, from now on we must defeat her every night" he said.

"Why save me?" Naruto asked.

"Because if you die I die" he replied.

"Oh" said Naruto

"And you're the only one who doesn't truly hate me" said the Kyubi. For a split second Naruto saw a flicker of sadness in his eyes then he disappeared and Naruto awoke.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto: please turn me back!

Me: fine (scribbles on paper)

Naruto: turns male again yes!

Me: ehem

Naruto: growl fine please review


	4. Chapter 4: Kyubi's new conection

**Author's notes:** The inspiration for this fanfic came from the best fanfic I have ever read which is two halves by dame wren (It's a girl by the way), just as a tip, if you do read that, she mentions about a sequel called twice shy but she never finished it and abandoned it so it is practically impossible to find so don't bother, oh and I've used her idea of Naruto and Hinata being sent away on pair training together. Anyway the time in which my fanfic takes place is starting at the last episode of Naruto and ending at the first of Naruto Shippuden or part 2 as some people like to call it so yea it's in the time jump. I had to invent some characters for this, so don't get mad if I write about a character that doesn't exist ok! Tell me if ya want me to continue this or I'll stop writing it ok!

Spoilers: the last 2 ep's of Naruto and the first ep of Naruto... um the one where he's older Shippuden or something? And maybe some techniques and flashbacks to random ep's.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters and I do not expect to gain any profit from this fanfic.

Reason for rating: it has some mushy love stuff and some violent battles in later chapters and maybe some swearing.

Please review

Me: hi ya all my, story going great, what da ya think Naruto

Naruto: say when my new super cool dramatically awesome personal technique coming up?

Me: never if you don't shut up about it and why would I tell with the readers hear it would spoil it…

Naruto: grrrrrrrr…

Me: oh hush now to the story.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Naruto staggered to his feet in the dead of night he turned the light on and rushed to the mirror, he had black bruises around his neck where he had been choked.

He rushed to Kincho's room and banged on the door when she finally came to the door she gasped at the marks around his neck and let him in. when he had explained what had happened (leaving out the part of the kyubi saying he was the only one that didn't truly hate him) she had a look of worry in her eye.

"I'm afraid there's nothing I can do help you, you will just have to fight her every night until you are strong enough to defeat her in real, but I will keep researching it for you to find a way to counter it" said Kincho. Naruto nodded sadly to tired to argue. Kincho quickly healed his wounds with some medical jutsu she had picked up off Tsunade and then sent him to bed.

When he was in his own bed again he slowly fell asleep remembering that she would only appear once every night and had already been defeated for tonight. When he reentered his dreams he was inside the passageways of his mind in front of the kyubi's cage.

"I have a gift for you" he said.

Warily Naruto said "what is it?" and the kyubi replied.

"Whenever you dream I will let you use my power to connect with Sasuke's mind, if he is dreaming you will enter his dream and be able to talk to him" Naruto couldn't help but have a big grin on his face when he asked "why?"

the kyubi simple said "I told you I like you kid" before he was whizzed off to Sasuke's dream, he saw another flicker of sadness in the kyubi's eyes.

All of a sudden he landed splat in the middle of Sasuke's dream and he seemed to be fighting his brother Itachi.

"Mind if I join?" said Naruto in a cold voice. Sasuke's head snapped toward Naruto and the fake Itachi vanished.

"Naruto?" he asked in a question.

"I can't tell you how but I'm talking to you though your dreams" said Naruto and gave a bright smile.

Sasuke chuckled and said "You baka" then threw a kunai at his chest (Baka is Japanese for idiot).

Instantly he was thrusted back to his own head and woke up. It was morning so Naruto got up and ready and headed down stairs for breakfast Hinata had already prepared fresh banana pancakes.

"Mmmmm yum more of Hina-chan cooking" said Naruto. Hinata blushed and handed him a plate of food.

"I guess I just have time to experiment here, my father never let me cook back at home" Hinata replied, she sighed and then sat down to eat.

"you know since your fathers not going to be around for 3 years you could have some fun Hina-chan" said Naruto, Hinata blushed.

"You know you've stopped stuttering this week" said Naruto, Hinata paused, he was right, she was feeling more confident around him. She was becoming a closer friend to him.

At the thought of this she smiled and said "arigato Naruto-kun" Naruto smiled brightly.

"Nice to see you two are getting along" said Kincho who had just come down the stairs. The two of them smiled and continued to eat their breakfast.

Once breakfast had been finished they all went out to the training yard to try the mind connection again. When Naruto and Hinata where in position they got ready to turn on the mind connection.

"3, 2, 1 go!" shouted Kincho. Instantly Naruto's world was filled with more senses as his and Hinata's merged.

"Now start some basic practice fighting" said Kincho. They were doing it almost perfectly with the exception of a few scuffs on their shoulders.

"Good… no better than that, no one has ever got the hang of it so quickly!" said Kincho almost yelling. Naruto and Hinata turned the mind connection off and smiled at each other. For once Hinata was training with Naruto and being a true friend, but with that final mind connection she felt as if all her fears had been wiped away, she was no longer afraid or nervous of being near Naruto. They spent the rest of the day practicing the mind connection technique until it was perfect.

Later that evening when Hinata was alone in her room she thought to herself maybe this 'partner training' was just what she needed to take a break from her family and spend some time with who she really loved, Naruto, after all she felt so safe when the mind connection was turned on and she was disappointed when the training had stopped. As she was lying their on her bed daydreaming about tomorrows training she wished or hoped Naruto felt the same way as her.

In Naruto's room however he was hell bent on getting the kyubi to talk to him but he remained silent.

"Aaaaaaaa! Come on kyubi talk, I want to know more about the Sasuke's dream thing!" Naruto yelled in his head. The demon didn't speak but it gave a low mocking laugh. Naruto sighed and fell on his bed, for once in his life he had people that liked him around. The past 12 days had gone so well he was getting closer to Kincho and Hinata, the Kyubi was beginning to resemble a friend, he was hidden away form the Akatsuki, he was able to talk to Sasuke though his dreams, he had leant some cool new things, hell the only hiccup was the dream eater and that seemed to be under control with the kyubi's help.

As Naruto lay on his bed he smiled and slowly fell asleep. Back in the world of swirling colors Naruto readied himself for the dream eater. As the kyubi appeared at his side it was like he was given a confidence boost.

The dream eater appeared turning the world of color into pure darkness.

"Hop on my back" said the kyubi (obviously in mini form which is about horse size). Naruto nodded and hoped on. They charged as one at the dream eater who was franticly trying to grasp them with her long arms, which now looked more like 3D shadows.

They jumped on her, the kyubi digging his claws into her and poof she was gone. "Arigato" said Naruto.

An instant later they were back at the cage of the kyubi who was normal size again.

"Is Sasuke dreaming yet?" asked Naruto.

"Not yet but soon" replied the kyubi.

"Arigato for helping me with the dream eater and going into Sasuke's dreams" said Naruto

"I think your becoming my friend" he smiled and the kyubi shed a single tear down his cheek.

"Friend?" questioned the kyubi.

Before Naruto could answer the kyubi said "Sasuke's asleep you'd better go".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: well that was an interesting chapter! Oh and sorry no funny conversation with Naruto right now I got angry and locked him in the closet…. XP tee hee…


	5. Chapter 5: the growing fealing

**Author's notes:** The inspiration for this fanfic came from the best fanfic I have ever read which is two halves by dame wren (It's a girl by the way), just as a tip, if you do read that, she mentions about a sequel called twice shy but she never finished it and abandoned it so it is practically impossible to find so don't bother, oh and I've used her idea of Naruto and Hinata being sent away on pair training together. Anyway the time in which my fanfic takes place is starting at the last episode of Naruto and ending at the first of Naruto Shippuden or part 2 as some people like to call it so yea it's in the time jump. I had to invent some characters for this, so don't get mad if I write about a character that doesn't exist ok! Tell me if ya want me to continue this or I'll stop writing it ok!

Spoilers: the last 2 ep's of Naruto and the first ep of Naruto... um the one where he's older Shippuden or something? And maybe some techniques and flashbacks to random ep's.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters and I do not expect to gain any profit from this fanfic.

Reason for rating: it has some mushy love stuff and some violent battles in later chapters and maybe some swearing.

Please review

Me: well here's the next chapter for ya so enjoy!

Naruto: (in a muffled voice) let me out!

Hinata: He's still in the closet from late time?!

Me: ya sorry about that I'll let him out… eventually…anyway enjoy the fanfic!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was trusted into Sasuke's dream with a thud. He was fighting a fake Itachi again. This time without saying a word he threw a kunai into the fake Itachi's back, making him disappear.

"What are you doing here Naruto?" asked Sasuke in a cold voice.

Naruto simply smiled and said "Helping you" as he walked up to Sasuke who in return aimed another kunai at him and threw it.

This time Naruto dodged it and yelled "what the hell is your problem?" Sasuke just gave him an icy grin as the exploding tag he had attached to the kunai Naruto had dodged, exploded sending him back to him own mind.

"DAMN IT!" Naruto yelled outside the kyubi's cage.

"Arigato… friend" said the Kyubi a moment before he woke up. Hinata was banging on his door asking to come in and saying he was screaming in his sleep. He tried to move but realized the burns he had gotten from the exploding tag had burnt him badly, the dream eater was getting stronger which meant closer too.

All Naruto could manage was a force out "help" and a cough of blood. Hinata immediately opened the door and gasped, she was about to faint when she remembered she wasn't the same Hinata that had left Konoha and pulled herself together. She ran as fast as she could to Kincho who was in the kitchen eating breakfast.

"Kincho-sama it's Naruto he-he's… burnt…badly" said Hinata half yelling. Kincho with half a piece of toast in her mouth ran to Naruto's room with Hinata following close behind. She burst threw the door and in shock her mouth dropped open, the toast falling to the floor. She immediately rushed to him and started the healing jutsu. After an hour he was all done. Hinata had stayed by his side the whole time softly holding his left hand, which hadn't been burnt. Kincho told Hinata to leave and practice what she had already learnt in the training yard. Hinata some what grudgingly let go of his hand and walked out of the room.

"Naruto what happened?" questioned Kincho. So Naruto explained what had happened (leaving the parts with him and the kyubi becoming friends out).

"You're lucky I found the counter for that jutsu this morning" said Kincho, you're going to have to drink these herbs though. Then she held up a nasty smelling concoction in a glass bottle.

"No way" said Naruto.

"Look either drink this or be killed through you're dreams" she said. Naruto growled then swallowed the herb mix, Kincho did some hand signs then said "secret jutsu counter no jutsu!". Naruto's head felt light but he could feel the dream eater was no longer attached to him. When Naruto and Kincho emerged into the training yard Hinata rushed to Naruto and asked him if he was ok.

"I'm fine, arigato for holding my hand Hina-chan" replied Naruto. Hinata smiled and they all walked off to start the day's training.

"Today" Kincho began "we will be teaching Hinata kuchiyose no jutsu (summoning technique), she will have to learn it this early as it takes time to master".

"But I already know how to do that!" objected Naruto.

"Yes, but you can either summon the boss or two little frogs the size of Pakkun" replied Kincho (Pakkun is kakashi's smallest ninja dog).

Naruto grumbled as Kincho said "I'll teach you how to summon in between, like that ecchi Ero-san" (Ecchi is Japanese for pervert).

"Now Hinata, you have a choice, I can teach you how to summon foxes" Naruto's ears pricked up at the thought of Hinata summoning a fox "or you can wait till tomorrow for a friend of mine to arrive and learn to summon some sort of falcon type" continued Kincho. Hinata thought for a bit as Naruto thought to himself 'please choose the fox', finally Hinata said "I'll do the foxes, they have the ability to be both cute and fierce!" then she smiled at the thought of her and Naruto on a giant fox boss.

"I'll summon the contract then" said Kincho. She then made the seals boar, dog, monkey, bird and sheep then pushed her hand to the ground and said "Kuchiyose no jutsu!". A moment later a huge scroll appeared with a cute baby fox cub on it.

"Kawaii!" said Hinata.

"This is Kaida, she's the first fox I ever summoned in a battle and the first fox Hinata will try to summon, now come and sign the contract" said Kincho (by the way Kaida is a Japanese female name that means little dragon). Hinata signed the huge scroll then it and Kaida disappeared.

Naruto with a puzzled face asked "how in the world can that thing fight, it's only a cub?"

"Aaah but she's not just any cub, she can grow to the size of a dragon in an instant! That's where her name comes from and she's not actually a cub she probably as old as him" said Kincho while looking at Naruto's stomach. Naruto of course new she meant the kyubi but Hinata with a puzzled face said "who's 'him'".

"Just a friend of Naruto's" said Kincho with a smile "now cut the finger you signed the contract with, make the seals boar, dog, monkey, bird and sheep then slam your hand on the ground and say Kuchiyose no jutsu!" Hinata did just that and a poof of smoke filled a small area on the ground and… it was a very small cub that hadn't even opened his eyes yet. Hinata released the jutsu sending the fox away in another puff of smoke. Kincho smacked her forehead lightly then said "All right then… Naruto show me what you can do". Naruto performed the jutsu and who appeared but Gamakichi, who said "yo, this is a new place, where are we?". Hinata squealed at the talking frog "Eek".

"DAMN IT" yelled Naruto "why can't I ever summon Gama!". Gamakichi growled then disappeared in a puff of smoke (Gamakichi is a very small frog, a son of the boss he is no bigger than Pakkun but Gama is medium level frog a bit bigger than a horse he has samurai armour and a sword and is quite strong).

Kincho twitched her eye then said "You don't have enough chakra…" as if she had just discovered gold. "Wait there!" she yelled as she ran off to her room "I think I can help!" Naruto and Hinata just stood there puzzled as she ran off into the house.

Within a few minutes she came out with a note in her hand. "Wazat?" questioned Naruto.

"It's instructions to a technique that temporarily increases your chakra for one jutsu" beamed Kincho "all you have to do is add this hand seal to the end of any jutsu" she continued to then show them the special hand seal, which was like the snake hand seal except your pinkie, middle finger and thumb were all up and pressed against each other.

Hinata and Naruto successfully completed the hand sign then Kincho said "now try Kuchiyose no jutsu again Hinata" with a gleam in her eye.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" yelled Hinata. A puff of smoke appeared and low and behold little Kaida appeared, she grinned then said "congrads!" in a calm mother like voice.

"Kawaii!" grinned Hinata as she picked Kaida up.

"Sweetheart I appreciate you think I'm cute but if you want to see me in my bigger form your gonna have to put me down" said Kaida still maintaining that mother like voice.

Just then the kyubi spoke to Naruto through his mind "I know her… she was my wife…a long time ago…" As Hinata put Kaida on the ground and stood back the kyubi was taking Naruto's attention. "Listen boy if you will let me, I'll make it so that you can summon me as if I were a summoned creature but we will still be connected" said the kyubi.

"What do ya mean 'connected'?" Naruto asked the kyubi in his head.

"If my front leg gets cut the same cut will appear on your arm this is a great risk but you will be stronger for it" the kyubi said. Just then Kaida grew to her normal large size and Naruto could no longer wait.

"How?" he asked.

"It's exactly the same as a normal summon except you yell demonic Kuchiyose no jutsu instead of just Kuchiyose no jutsu" said the kyubi.

"All right but not yet" said Naruto still talking to kyubi in his head.

"Great job Hinata, now Naruto try to summon Gama!" beamed Kincho. Naruto successfully summoned Gama then him and Kaida disappeared.

"Now we'll experiment in summoning different level foxes or frogs for the rest of the day" said Kincho.

Latter that afternoon while Hinata was making dinner, by this time she did all the cooking, Naruto was in his room thinking how perfect things were since he left Konoha. He knew dinner wouldn't be ready for a while so he decided to take a nap. As he closed his eyes he fell into a light slumber. Naruto found himself in a strange living room, one that was not in the mansion. He was sitting on a couch in front of a fireplace. Just then Hinata walked in the room wearing a beautiful light purple kimono that complimented her eyes with white butterflies at the bottom and coming up the selves, she looked stunning. Hinata walked in the room and sat next to Naruto on the couch. Without a word she pressed her lips up against his and kissed him. Naruto was stunned by the action, he was speechless. Hinata pulled away and looked him in the eye. Naruto didn't know what to do so he simply did the first thing that came to his mind, he kissed her back. This time he wasn't so stunned, he felt Hinata's warm soft lips against his and melted into the embrace. It felt like the whole world had fallen away and it was just her and him. The second their lip's broke apart he woke up.

"GAAAA!" he said as he quickly sat up. He was sweating. 'Was that all a dream?' he thought. He brought his hand up and touched his lip's, a small blush rising in his cheeks.

Just then Hinata yelled "Naruto! Kincho! Dinner!... we're having veggie soy bake!" (It's something my mum made up it's really nice! And nutritious!). Naruto put his shirt back on (he took it off to sleep) and made his way to the dining room. As he sat down at the table Hinata smiled and handed him his plate. Once he had taken it he put it in front of him and once more touched his lips, remembering the dream, then ate his dinner.

"Naruto is something wrong? You usually complain when I serve veggie's" asked Hinata. Naruto snapped out of his trance.

"I'm fine Hina-sama… it's just a… troubling dream…" he replied.

"About what? Your girlfriend Oooooo!" teased Kincho.

"No!" said Naruto blushing "Hina-chan's not my girlfriend...I mean..."

"HA HA HA HA!" Kincho burst out laughing then her chair fell backwards but she still continued to laugh. Naruto, who by now had a deep red blush on his face, ran upstairs to his room.

Naruto: THANKS FOR LETING ME OUT OF THE CUBBORED JERK!

Me: jezz Naruto do ya have to yell besides you've got a crush on Hinata! Ooooooooo!

Naruto: (blushes then storms out)

Me: he he he… anyway please review!


	6. Chapter 6: the big confeshion

**Author's notes:** The inspiration for this fanfic came from the best fanfic I have ever read which is two halves by dame wren (It's a girl by the way), just as a tip, if you do read that, she mentions about a sequel called twice shy but she never finished it and abandoned it so it is practically impossible to find so don't bother, oh and I've used her idea of Naruto and Hinata being sent away on pair training together. Anyway the time in which my fanfic takes place is starting at the last episode of Naruto and ending at the first of Naruto Shippuden or part 2 as some people like to call it so yea it's in the time jump. I had to invent some characters for this, so don't get mad if I write about a character that doesn't exist ok! Tell me if ya want me to continue this or I'll stop writing it ok!

Spoilers: the last 2 ep's of Naruto and the first ep of Naruto... um the one where he's older Shippuden or something? And maybe some techniques and flashbacks to random ep's.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters and I do not expect to gain any profit from this fanfic.

Reason for rating: it has some mushy love stuff and some violent battles in later chapters and maybe some swearing.

Please review

Me: Next chapi yay!

Naruto: Yea and don't forget to review!

Hinata: Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He slammed the door shut and buried his face into his pillow. Five minutes later Hinata knocked on the door asking "Naruto can I come in?"

"You may as well, things can't possibly get any worse" said Naruto in an aggravated voice. Hinata slowly opened the door, slipped in then closed it again. When Naruto looked up at her, her hands where doing something similar to the snake hand seal and she was shaking furiously.

"Hina-chan?" asked Naruto a bit puzzled.

"N-n-n-Naruto p-p-p-please t-t-tell me w-w-w-what h-h-h-happened in y-y-y-your d-d-d-dream" stuttered Hinata.

"Alright then…" both Naruto and Hinata blushed as she sat on the bed next to him.

"Well… I was in a lounge room on a couch then you came in wearing a beautiful purple kimono and well… we kissed…" said Naruto.

"w-w-w-we what?" questioned Hinata. Naruto sighed then said "Hina-chan do you remember when we first got signed up as a pair and I said I was happy to get you after Sakura got the same number as me?"

"Hai…" said Hinata.

"Well that was a lie…" Hinata felt tears welling up in her eyes "the truth is I'd liked you for some time but never had the guts to tell you… so when we were paired up together I thought this was my chance… Sakura had nothing to do with it… Hina-chan I…I love you" said Naruto looking her in the eye. Naruto leaned closer to her and gave her soft tender kiss. As he pulled away Hinata whispered "I love you too… I've loved you from the start" the last part was no longer a whisper. The thought of Hinata with him saying that was like an answer to all his prayers. He pulled her closer for another kiss but this one was deeper and more loving. She smiled at him shedding tears of joy. He pulled her into his arms and they laid down and slowly fell asleep.

Naruto was once again in the lounge room from the other dream sitting on the couch again. Hinata came in and sat next to him like last time then she smiled. Naruto was just about kiss her when everything went dark and he was thrown out of the dream and outside the Kyubi's cage. He picked himself off the ground and stared into the deep red eyes of the Kyubi.

"Sorry to interrupt but we have problem" said the Kyubi.

"Wa?" said Naruto "Problem?"

"Yes, I can sense someone coming to this hidden valley with a lot of power… it could be the dream eater" warned the Kyubi.

"Maybe, maybe not Kincho said she has a friend coming soon it could be her" replied Naruto.

"If it is he or she's very powerful, be wary boy she or he could be dangerous" said the Kyubi.

"Ok but I doubt she'll try and hurt us" said Naruto. With that the Kyubi smirked then left Naruto to his dream.

The next morning Naruto awoke still holding Hinata in his arms. He smiled and slowly crept out of bed then tucked Hinata in properly and left. As Naruto came down for breakfast he saw Kincho was getting 5 ramen boxes ready to eat.

"I thought we could give Hinata a break from the cooking" she said.

"Who's the 5th one for?" asked Naruto. She looked at Naruto with a smile and said "Didn't I tell you a friend was coming?" she said.

"You mean she's here NOW?" asked Naruto loudly. Just then Hinata came down the stairs and asked "Whose here?" while rubbing the sleep out of one eye.

"Kincho's friend, the one she mentioned yesterday!!" said Naruto excitedly. At the mention of the word yesterday Hinata remembered the events of last night and blushed, Naruto saw this and walked over to her and said "we'd better get dressed" (They were in their sleepwear). Hinata nodded and walked upstairs hand in hand with Naruto.

By this time Kincho was utterly clueless to what had just happened, so she just shrugged and thought 'I'll ask them later'. Within a few minutes Naruto and Hinata came down ready to meet their guest in full ninja ware. They all sat as the table talked for a few minutes before there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it" Naruto and Kincho said in union. "Naruto it's my house, sit down" argued Kincho. Naruto grumbled and folded his arms. Two minutes later Kincho walked in with someone hidden in a red cloak.

"This… is Kitsune" she said pointing to the person in the red cloak (Kitsune is Japanese for fox). Naruto's ears pricked up at this, a name that means fox, this was getting interesting. Kitsune hung up her cloak leaving both young ninjas gaping at her appearance. She was about 18 with black ninja sandals on, a black mini skirt that had a flame design at the bottom, a ninja weapons pouch, boob tube top also with flame designs at the bottom, red short hair and a black band collar with a little flame symbol dangling from it, but the most astonishing thing was her redy orange and yellow fox tail and fox ears.

"Nice to meet you" she said with a grin very similar to Naruto's.

Five minutes later they were all sitting at the table talking. Naruto at the current time was left out of the conversation being the only boy there except for…

"Naruto…" said a voice in his head that he knew all to well.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Remember when I told you I sensed a great power the other morning"

"Yea?" said Naruto in question.

"Well it's coming from her" warned the Kyubi.

"Oh…crap" said Naruto.

"Um… Kincho could we talk… in private?" asked Naruto.

"Er…ok…" replied Kincho. They walked just up the stairs and into the hallway.

"What are you hiding?" said Naruto.

"Wa? I'm not hiding anything!" objected Kincho.

"Then why can the Kyubi sense a great big power source from her that rivals mine!" Naruto growled.

"Oh… look Naruto I'll tell you later…" said Kincho.

"You'll tell me NOW!!" as Naruto said those words he's eye's where glowing red and he began unconsciously drawing power from the Kyubi.

"Naruto I need you to calm down" said Kincho. Naruto growled "Tell me…" he ordered.

"Fine I will wait for you in my room" said Kincho. Naruto calmed down and stormed off to Kincho's room. When Kincho came back to the dining room she said "Kitsune go to my room please and Hinata please summon Kiada then send her to my room".

"Why?" asked Hinata.

"Just do it" said Kincho. Kitsune and Hinata obeyed and five minuets later they were all waiting in Kincho's room, except for Hinata because according to Kincho she couldn't know.

"Well?" said Naruto.

"Naruto… Kitsune… you're…" Kincho paused for a minute and sighed "You're brother and sister".

"WHAT?" yelled Naruto and Kitsune at the same time.

"What do I have to do with all this?" asked Kiada "And why are there two very powerful chakra sources in this room?".

"Ok ok let me start form the beginning…"

"It all began when the 4th sealed the Kyubi inside Naruto. You see the Kyubi had a wife… Kiada and… they had a daughter, half fox, half fox demon her name was Chibi-kiada. She is sealed within Kitsune… your sister Naruto. Now, when the Kyubi attacked the village of Konoha the 4th had to stop it by sealing it within his own son… Naruto. The Kyubi's family was enraged by this but since Kiada was under a summon contract she could not do anything about it but her daughter could. So Chibi-kiada was sealed within the 4th's daughter by his wife Kioko, but this wiped her memory of everything that happened beforehand. Now, as you know the sealing technique used made them give up there lives to save their village. I was Kioko's student and dear friend, As Kakashi was the 4th's. Kitsune's tail and ear's come from the half demon sealed within her, just like Naruto's fox wicker marks on the side of his face… Let me think that's about the whole story roughly".

Kitsune and Naruto stood wide eyed, mouth's open, then Kitsune fainted. "AH! Onee-chan" said Naruto (Onee-chan is Japanese for older sister). Kitsune woke up in 2 minutes and they chatted amongst themselves and spent the day together until bed because Kincho had been kind enough to give them the day off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: well that's it for now readers

Hinata and Naruto: flirting

Me: sigh Well please review! Ze button wont bite!


	7. Chapter 7: the deadly dream

**Author's notes:** The inspiration for this fanfic came from the best fanfic I have ever read which is two halves by dame wren (It's a girl by the way), just as a tip, if you do read that, she mentions about a sequel called twice shy but she never finished it and abandoned it so it is practically impossible to find so don't bother, oh and I've used her idea of Naruto and Hinata being sent away on pair training together. Anyway the time in which my fanfic takes place is starting at the last episode of Naruto and ending at the first of Naruto Shippuden or part 2 as some people like to call it so yea it's in the time jump. I had to invent some characters for this, so don't get mad if I write about a character that doesn't exist ok! Tell me if ya want me to continue this or I'll stop writing it ok!

Spoilers: the last 2 ep's of Naruto and the first ep of Naruto... um the one where he's older Shippuden or something? And maybe some techniques and flashbacks to random ep's.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters and I do not expect to gain any profit from this fanfic.

Reason for rating: it has some mushy love stuff and some violent battles in later chapters and maybe some swearing.

Please review

Me: well here's the next chap oh and just a warning but some stuff is happening so I might not update for a wile after this maybe a few months… sorry…

Naruto: You can't do that!!

Me: evil smile I can and I will!

Hinata: Um… there's someone who look's like you at the door…

Me: Oh she's FINALLY here took her long enough… this everyone is my yami Dark Lagoon or D.L for short… but only I can call her that…

D.L: Yo guess what?

Naruto & Hinata: What?

D.L: wear leaving it on a cliffy! HA!

Naruto: NOOOOOOOOO!

Me: sweat drop

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Naruto lie there thinking on his bed he realized that for the first time in his life he had a family, even if most of it wasn't a blood relation he still had a family.

Eventually he finally dosed off into the world of his dreams.

Naruto was in a small clearing in the forest, the sun was shining, the birds were singing and he felt happy. Just then the Kyubi appeared in his smaller form.

"Look's like were finally getting a family kabu" he said (kabu is Japanese for cub). Naruto was stunned for a moment the only person that ever called him that was…

"Onii-chan?" (Onii-chan is the Japanese word for older brother) questioned Naruto. What Naruto meant by Onii-chan was Onii-chan his childhood imaginary friend.

"Yes kabu I was Onii-chan" he paused for a moment remembering "It was the only was I could talk to you at the time"

Naruto smiled and hugged the Kyubi. "Kyubi…"

"Yes kabu?"

"Do you think that in time I could tell Hinata all this… that I hold you I mean" asked Naruto

"That, my kabu is one thing I can't help you with" replied the Kyubi

"I see"

The weeks went by and Naruto trained harder than ever learning all Kincho could teach him. One morning when Naruto awoke, it was 6:00 am he thought he might go to training yard for an early start. So he got dressed and ran to the training yard.

When he got there he found Kitsune pacing wile talking to herself.

"But I just found out, I don't want to push him… yes I know you want to see your dad but you should wait… what do you mean NO"

At first Naruto was puzzled by this, but when he realized she was only saying half the conversation he figured she was talking to Chibi-kiada.

"I'll let her see her dad" said Naruto chiming in

Kitsune gasped then said "Oh my… Naruto… I-I um… thanks"

"Come on let's let them temporarily use our bodies to talk" said Naruto. Kitsune nodded then they both went into their demonic forms. Naruto was encircled with the Kyubi's red chakra, some forming the 9 tails, his eye's replaced with the Kyubi's, his canine teeth lengthened into fangs and he gained claws.

Kitsune's transformation however was different, her tail and ears turned into fire, her feet turned into large paw's, her hands gained claws, her lime green eye's got a fox like look, her canine teeth lengthened into fangs and her clothes turned into red fur covering her entire body but ending at the top of her neck, her wrists and her ankles.

Chibi-kiada was the first to speak "Father?" she questioned.

A small tear ran down Naruto's cheek, it was from the Kyubi though "Yes my daughter" he said before bring her into a hug.

"I've missed you so much father" she said

"And I you" replied the Kyubi

"Can we see mother daddy" she asked breaking the hug

"No not yet not until Naruto informs Hinata of my existence" said the Kyubi in a sad voice.

"I hope he hurries daddy" she said

"Me to but I must go now as I do not want to presser Naruto to much" said the Kyubi. Then both teens transformed back into there normal forms and sat down under the tree in the training yard. Naruto sighed and leaned against the cool bark of the tree.

"We'd better go get something to eat" said Naruto

"Yea lil bro" said Kitsune then she smiled.

By the time they got inside Kincho and Hinata were up for an early start too and Hinata was making cinnamon toast for breakfast. The bread she used was so big and thick it could have been called a small cake.

"Good morning Naruto-kun… I hope you like the breakfast" said Hinata a little shyly. Naruto loved that in her she not to shy to act but shy enough to get the cutest little blush on her cheeks when she saw him.

"Hai Hina-chan it looks great" replied Naruto before going over and nuzzling her neck. Kincho was greatly puzzled by this and remembered she wanted to ask about the hand holding earlier.

"Um… you two are begging to freak me out… did something happen I missed?" asked Kincho with a puzzled look. Hinata giggled as Naruto smirked.

"Where a couple now" said Naruto still smirking.

"A WHAT?" yelled Kincho.

"A C-O-U-P-L-E" repeated Naruto.

"Good for you lil bro!" said Kitsune not thinking.

"Little bro?" questioned Hinata.

"Baka…" said Kincho under her breath.

"I… Um… You see…" Naruto interrupted before she could make an even bigger mess of things.

"It's a nick name! You see where both only child's who've lost our families so we figured we'd pretend to be brother and sister!" Naruto added his trademark grin for reassurance.

"Oh I see… that makes sense… glad you're finally getting a family Naruto-kun" said Hinata smiling.

Later on that day in the afternoon wile Naruto and Hinata were training Kincho was cooking up a plan. "Let me see… I think that's everything… yep my devious plan is in motion, operation get Naruto to tell Hinata about the Kyubi is a go!" said Kincho with a smirk. Kincho was standing near a window overlooking the training area. She sees that they are training with the mind connection and smiles, she then releases the jutsu she put on Naruto a few days ago (the thing so that Hinata can't sense the Kyubi when they use the mind connection) with a few quick hand signs.

"Now time to leave them alone…" said Kincho to herself "HEY NARUTO!! ME AND KITSUNE ARE GOING OUT FOR A BIT SOMETHINGS IN THE VALLY IT'S PROBABL ONOTHER BOAR THOUGH!!" she yelled at the two teens.

"OK!!" Naruto yelled back "Now Hina-chan let's try it again"

"Ok" replied Hinata. Hinata and Naruto turned on the mined connection and took there fighting stances, just then Hinata screamed and broke the connection.

"What? Hina-chan what's wrong?" asked Naruto

"T-T-That evil presence… I felt it, it's coming from you" said Hinata shaking. Naruto instantly new she meant the Kyubi, but how? The jutsu must have weekend somehow.

"Hinata come and sit under the tree with me…" they walked over to the tree and sat down, Naruto sighed and took off his shirt witch made Hinata blush. Naruto began to gather chakra and his seal appeared on his stomach.

"Naruto? What's this?" asked Hinata. Naruto sighed again then began to explain.

"Hinata I'm the holder the nine-tailed fox demon the Kyubi, he was sealed in me shortly after I was bourn that's why the adults hate me and there kid's just learnt off them… do you still love me even though I'm a demon?" he asked. Hinata sat there shocked for a moment before she began to speak.

"Naruto I've loved you since I first saw you and your not a demon he's sealed within you, this new information only makes me love you more for being so strong to hold a demon within you" said Hinata. This brought tears to Naruto's eyes he was so happy Hinata didn't hate him. By this time the sun had start to set and the sky was filled with color, it was also lightly raining so the remaining light made the trees leaves glisten. Naruto brought Hinata in for a kiss, he was now slightly taller than Hinata so had to lean down. Hinata was so happy se gladly gave in to the kiss. Naruto went on to tell Hinata anything else he hadn't told her. By the time he was finished they were both very tired, so Naruto scooped Hinata up in his arms bridal style and began to carry her inside, Hinata just leaned on Naruto bear chest and closed her eyes he was so warm.

When they got to Naruto's room he put her on the bed and went to fetch her sleep wear. When he was back he handed them to Hinata and went into his walk-in closet to get changed. When they were both ready for bed Naruto lay down next to Hinata pulled up the covers and wrapped his arms around her, they both lay there and slowly fell asleep.

When Naruto was in his dream he seemed to be wearing some sort of kimono, it was a bright orange with red hems at the bottom and at the end of the sleeves it also had a small fox symbol on the left sleeve. Naruto was in the some room he first kissed Hinata in except it was different the shadows seemed a lot larger and the fire was just coals. Naruto looked at the doorway expecting Hinata to come through in that lovely purple kimono but instead she came though the door in her ninja wear, her left shoulder was limp with a kunai sticking out of the top, her close were ripped here and there, she was limping and was covered in blood.

"Hinata!" yelled Naruto as he ran to her. Hinata collapsed but Naruto caught her before she hit the ground. Hinata coughed up some blood then said "you traitor…" then she fell limp in Naruto's arms. Naruto knew it was just a dream but… but it hurt. He sobbed into Hinata's hair witch was now very long, not knowing what to do. Just then the Kyubi appeared (in his mini forum) and yelled "Get away from her NOW!!" in shock Naruto dropped Hinata then retreated to beside the Kyubi.

"What's going on?" said Naruto wiping the tear's away.

"Just watch…" replied the Kyubi. Hinata was then shrouded in shadows, they looked kind of like a thick black mist or fog. They wrapped themselves around her so thick you could no longer see her then pushed her into an upright position, as they cleared Naruto's eye's went wide it was… it was…

It was the dream eater she raised an eyebrow and said "Oh come now you didn't think that amateur jutsu would keep me at bay for long did you?" she laughed then the shadows encased her again and she took on the form of a very evil looking Hinata. She was wearing a black dress… With RED CLOUDS!!

"Does this forum suet you?" she said.

"You won't hurt my friend!" said the Kyubi

"Aa yes the fox I've got something special for you" she clicked her fingers and the shadows encased the Kyubi and devoured him. "It's just you and me now Naruto" she said

"I…I can't…" Naruto began

"Can't hurt your precious Hinata Naruto? I warned you now you'll pay the price!" She gathered a dark energy ball in her right hand. "Eat this! She yelled, then threw the ball Naruto's stomach. Naruto was encased in the dark energy but what he didn't like was beyond all the pain was the feeling that he liked this new energy. Naruto screamed in pain and fell to the ground. The dream eater, still disguised as Hinata, walked over to Naruto and lent down and kissed him. Instantly Naruto was filled with dark energy and he wanted more, he pressed into the kiss wanting more of the dark energy. Just then the Dream eater broke the kiss and said "If you want more then come find me, I'm close"

Naruto woke up with a start he was being shaken by Hinata she was yelling his name. "H-Hinata?" said Naruto.

Tears rolled down Hinata's cheeks "You're all right! You were screaming in your sleep" she hugged Naruto tightly. Just then Kitsune and Kincho burst through the door.

"What in the Name of the 4th is going on!" yelled Kincho.

Naruto gulped "It's the dream eater she's back!" said Naruto still trying to get a firm grip on reality. Kitsune then screamed and pointed a shaking finger to Naruto's right hand. It had some sort of black curse symbol wrapped around the middle finger, it was in the shape of a black snake spiraled around Naruto's finger.

"I've seen this before" began Kincho "It's a curse where you're given what's called a black pod it's implanted in your heart then you're given a dose of dark energy, after that the more mean or evil thing's you do the more it grows, until it consumes you and you become a being of darkness… the worse part is it's a very flexible curse so extra thing's can be added… Naruto get dressed and go to my room I need you to tell me EXACTLY what happened" by this time Kitsune and Hinata were wide eyed, Naruto got up and started to get ready then headed to Kincho's room.

After a lot of explaining, talking and references to books Kincho finally worked it out "Ok Naruto here's the deal when she threw the dark energy ball at you she implanted the black pod, then when she kissed you (Naruto blushed at this part) she gave you the necessary dark energy and as for what she added… it would seem she want's you be her side the more you fall to the darkness the more you'll want to be with her…"

"Wait I thought she was working for the Akatsuki?" questioned Naruto

"It would seem she either has an agreement with them or betrayed them… witch one though I am not sure" said Kincho

Naruto needed to talk to Hinata that dream had seriously deserved him "I'm going to go talk to Hinata, can I skip training for today?" asked Naruto

"Sure Naruto just remember be careful what you do" replied Kincho

"Yea…." Said Naruto glumly as he walked out of the room. He found Hinata talking to Kitsune in her room.

"Hinata?" said Naruto

Hinata rushed to Naruto and hugged him thankful he was ok "Oh Naruto I was so worried!" she said

"I'd better go" said Kitsune and walked out of the room shutting the door behind her.

"Hinata we need to talk" Naruto felt guilty for wanting more of that kiss… he had to tell Hinata even if she hated him, although he hoped she didn't. He and Hinata sat down on the bed and he continued "Hinata when I was in that dream… the one with the dream eater… she kissed me in order to inject the dark energy for the cures… and I feel guilty… I mean I love you more than anything but… but I liked it… I wanted more, I know it's just part of the curse but…but" Naruto stopped he couldn't say any more

"Naruto I…I" Hinata was angry inside she knew it was the curse but it still hurt, tears rolled down her cheeks and she felt this burning in her stomach, without warning she gave in and slapped him then stormed out. Naruto was hurt badly, not physically but in his heart. He clenched his chest and ran to his own room and cried. As he lay there on his bed he did the only thing he could think of for comfort… he turned to the Kyubi. He closed his eyes and disappeared into the passageways of his mind.

"Kyubi?" Naruto sniffed

"Yes my kabu I know…" the Kyubi was then wrapped in his chakra and turned into his mini forum. Naruto moved to the edge of the bars and the Kyubi held him as best he could without leaving the seal. A few minuets passed and then the Kyubi spoke up "Naruto you can't stay here forever you need to go talk to her…"

"Your right… thank you..." Naruto then opened his eyes and returned to reality, he sighed then got up to go talk to Hinata. He looked until lunch but she was nowhere to be found, Naruto began to get worried but thought it best to let her cool off and returned to his room. He lay on his bed and thought of what to do next. Just then Kincho walked into the room with a cup of steaming ramen "Naruto? I brought you some lunch?" she said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Sorry for da cliffy but I just had to…. XP

D.L: You learn evil well my light

Me: Thanx… but I'm still the light you know…

Hinata & Naruto: Review please!

All: See ya all next time!


	8. Chapter 8: Leaving Safety Behind

Author's notes: The inspiration for this fanfic came from the best fanfic I have ever read which is two halves by dame wren (It's a girl by the way), just as a tip, if you do read that, she mentions about a sequel called twice shy but she never finished

**Author's notes:** The inspiration for this fanfic came from the best fanfic I have ever read which is two halves by dame wren (It's a girl by the way), just as a tip, if you do read that, she mentions about a sequel called twice shy but she never finished it and abandoned it so it is practically impossible to find so don't bother, oh and I've used her idea of Naruto and Hinata being sent away on pair training together. Anyway the time in which my fanfic takes place is starting at the last episode of Naruto and ending at the first of Naruto Shippuden or part 2 as some people like to call it so yea it's in the time jump. I had to invent some characters for this, so don't get mad if I write about a character that doesn't exist ok! Tell me if ya want me to continue this or I'll stop writing it ok!

Spoilers: the last 2 ep's of Naruto and the first ep of Naruto... um the one where he's older Shippuden or something? And maybe some techniques and flashbacks to random ep's.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters and I do not expect to gain any profit from this fanfic.

Reason for rating: it has some mushy love stuff and some violent battles in later chapters and maybe some swearing.

Please review

--

Me: okaaaaaay well this has been a loooooooong time since I've updated, so… well enjoy.

Naruto: took ya long enough

D.L: shad up

Hinata: (not talking to Naruto)

Naruto: aw come on already!!

Me: sorry Naruto but we need to get the story started, anyway enjoy and R & R!

--

"Thanx…" said Naruto

"Look Naruto Hinata told me what happened you just need time" she explained.

"Time?" said Naruto weekly "all the time in the world couldn't fix this"

"Oh Naruto, come here" she said as she put his lunch down on the dressing table.

Naruto pushed her away "No I've had enough of poor Naruto his village hates him and girlfriend dumped him!"

Kincho looked shocked "Naruto I" she was cut off.

Naruto's curse mark was growing and steaming black mist, it wound around his hand half way "Get! Out! Now!" he said darkly.

Kincho knew this was a curse only Naruto could break, so she left.

When Kincho had left Naruto held his head and squeezed his eyes shut, this curse would NOT beat him! The curse calmed but stayed at the size it had grown to.

"Great now what a flying messenger from hell?" he said to himself. Naruto felt a bit funny all of a sudden, then he heard a voice in his head… the dream eater.

'_Naaaruto,_ _Naaaruto I'm at the waaaterfall come fiiiind meee'_

Naruto held his head again "No…S-Stop"

'_Naaaruto,_ _Naaaruto I'm at the waaaterfall come fiiiind meee'_

Naruto was fighting the urge to go to her "NO!!" the voice stopped… for now. Naruto knew he needed to go talk to Kincho… he couldn't stay hear any longer.

The next day the small group that lived in the valley prepared for a trip, they were going to risk leaving the valley to destroy the curse. Naruto and Hinata did not speak.

"Let's go!" said Kincho as she moved out. A few hours later they were away and out of the valley.

"Do we even know were we're going?" asked Kitsune.

"You're following me I've got a connection pulling me to the dream eater… I know were going to a waterfall but that's all for now…" said Naruto.

"Oh…" said Kitsune.

They came to a cave and decided to stop for morning tea, wile Naruto went out to hunt for a rabbit or two Kitsune decided to speak to Hinata.

"look Hinata I know you two are fighting and all but… he loves you the bond he has with the dream eater isn't real it's fake and if you don't help him soon he could end up as hollow person that obeys to her will!"

Hinata stood up and started to walk away "SHUT UP!! What would you know? How could you possibly imagine how it feels to have the one you love stolen away from you!!" She yelled.

"That's enough!!" said Kincho "We've all had a loved one stolen from us and your no exception how do you think I felt when I had to give up the love of my life to save him!" Kincho stopped herself and took a breath "I've said too much…"

Hinata collapsed on the ground and started to cry in Kitsune's arms "I think it would help if we all told our story's you go first Kincho since you've all ready started" said Kitsune.

"What's all this about story sharing I hear? Don't leave me out!" said the now returned Naruto.

Kitsune's eye's widened, the curse mark had… had increased! "What happened to you arm!" she shrieked.

"Oh that happened when I killed the rabbit's" he said holding up two of them "Never mind about me let's hear your story" he said talking to Kincho.

"Well it all started a number of years ago when I still lived in Konoha, I was still a kid and you wouldn't have been bourn yet but anyway I fell in love with a white haired, slightly perverted little kid who was training under the 4th" she was interrupted by Naruto at this point.

"Wait a minuet you fell in love with Kakashi sensei!" said Naruto in shock.

"Yes I did… and he loved me back he'd spend all his spare time with me… we were so happy, young love but… but, then… 'sigh' when the village was attacked by the Kyubi someone from the village hidden in the mist saw this as an opportunity to assassinate him, we later found out it was because he was the son of a great ninja, but anyway he was infected with a dieses that meant his chakra couldn't replenish, by the time we found out it was to late the only way to save him was to implant some uninfected chakra from another person with the same or similar wave length of chakra as him, but the only side effect was that if that person came into contacted with him there chakra would immediately return to them and kill Kakashi… I was that person, I was the only one with a similar enough wave length of chakra..."

"Wave length?" questioned Naruto.

"Oh yes, each person has and individual chakra wave length but if two wave lengths are very similar then one person can have there chakra implanted into the other person, the main categories of chakra are:

1. Normal blue chakra, which has many sub-categories such as elemental chakra and celestial gates chakra

2. Dark chakra (Black)

3. Demotic chakra (Red… like the Kyubi has)

4. Healing chakra (Light Green, like Sakura uses after she has trained with Tsunade and heals herself)

5. Cursed Seal Chakra (Like what Sasuke used in the middle of the exams after he was bit, it's the purple stuff)

6. The now band star chakra, you should know about that Naruto (think back to the mission in the star village, the one with the peacock thing…)

7. The Gel chakra (second movie) which is thought to be extinct

8. Aura chakra which is usually possessed by normal people and changes to another type when they start to use it but in some rare cases it doesn't change and they learn to control it"

"Wow…" said Naruto.

Kincho chuckled "I think will save the other stories for another time besides I need to teach you something you might find handy when battling the dream eater"

"All right!! What's it called fire wall jutsu of doom!!" said Naruto excitedly.

Kincho chuckled again "Not quite you'll be learning 'Kenjutsu' basically its sword play" replied Kincho.

Naruto paused for a moment then started cheering again "I'm gonna learn sword play! I'm gonna learn sword play!" He chanted. Kincho laughed then they made there way out side, the early lunch finished.

"All right Naruto look I did bring this training sword but it's blunt on both sides so will have to get you a proper sword next time were in a town and you know how to use one properly but it will take a lot of training are you ready?" said Kincho.

Naruto grabbed the sword and sliced it threw the air "Hell yea!" he yelled swinging the sword again.

"Naruto be careful with that! You'll hurt someone!" Kincho warned hitting him over the head, which caused him to let go of the sword in mid-swing to hold his head, sending the sword flying in to a nearby tree and almost decapitating a bird which swooped down to attack him.

"AHHHH! Get off me you stupid bird!" yelled Naruto swatting it into a tree "serves you ri-!" Naruto was cut off as the curse seal started to glow and increase sending waves of pain up his arm.

"AHHHHHH!" Naruto's screams sent Hinata and Kitsune running out side. Hinata gasped at the seen before her. Naruto held his arm and bit his lip, gezz was the Dream Eater trying to turn him or kill him?

"I won't lose to you" he said under his breath… the curse seal calmed down, it's size was now half way up his forearm and the snake now had small bristles on it's nose, Naruto collapsed.

When Naruto awoke he was in the cave with Kitsune replacing a damp cloth on his forehead.

"K-Kitsune?" asked Naruto as his vision cleared and he sat up putting his hand to his head and letting the damp cloth fall off.

"Naruto you're alright!" said Kitsune hugging him.

"Where's Hinata I got the impression she would be here?" asked Naruto curiously.

"Oh, her… you two are still fighting she _was_ watching you but she left… is she still not talking you?" replied Kitsune.

"Ha! Why would I want to talk to _her _she thinks I actually _LIKE _the Dream Eater!"Naruto said stubbornly crossing his arms.

Kitsune sighed and left the cave, Naruto felt very alone and reached out for the Kyubi only to find he was blocked from him.

"What's going on? Kyubi!... Kyubi!" Naruto spoke in his mind desperately trying to reach the Kyubi but only got silence as a reply. Naruto was alone… _really_ alone… what was the point anymore?

Just then Kincho walked into the cave "Come on Naruto It's time we moved out, we'd better start heading for… well where ever you lead us" Kincho noticed Naruto's scared expression and knelt by his side "Naruto?"

"I'm alone…"

"What?" Kincho quirked a brow and had a very confused look on her face.

"I'm alone… I'm blocked from the Kyubi…" Naruto was fighting back tears.

"What?! How?!"

"I don't know… maybe it's the curse… or my stupidity" Naruto let his head fall to his hands and tears fell "Why me? Why is it always me?" Kincho sighed and held him…

Soon the group was on there way following Naruto's link with the Dream Eater.

--

Me: hope you liked and please review

D.L: and please were running out of ideas so help us!!

Me: any suggestions or ideas will be appreciated and put up in our hall of fame, thank you and tune in next time!


End file.
